The Fight of His Life
by casandrastout16
Summary: What if Hercule brought Videl with him to the Cell Games? What will the Z-fighters do when they find the wounded 13-year-old on Gohan's demolished battlefield? What will they do with the preteen when they can not find her father anywhere around?
1. Chapter 1

What if Hercule brought Videl with him to the Cell Games? What will happen when the Z-Fighters find the wounded 13-year-old girl on Gohan's demolished battlefield? Hercule is nowhere to be found. Where will the preteen go?


	2. Chapter 2

**What if Hercule brought Videl with him to the Cell Games? What will happen when the Z-Fighters find the wounded 13-year-old girl on Gohan's demolished battlefield? Hercule is nowhere to be found. Where will the preteen go?**

* * *

I do not own Dragon ball z or the characters.

* * *

 **Daddy**! The young teen girl yelled. Her blue eyes watering as she saw the weird monster punch her father. It to him one hit to be sent flying into a large hill. Videl's eyes got huge as she saw Cell head towards the group of men. **"They were going to get killed!** Videl thought as they got into their defensive positions. The girl forgot about the others and started to run towards her father leaving the weird looking women that were next to her and the other man behind. She started to climb the hill that her father was sent flying into. " **Daddy"?** the girl whimpered. There was a grunt and her father popped his head up. **"Videl?!"** Her father choked out. **"Yes, daddy?"** Her father's eyes started to water. **"Run"** He whispered struggling to get up. **"No, I won't leave you!"** Videl stubbornly said back to her father tears starting to form in her eyes. **"Go now before-"** Her father's words were cut off and his eyes go wide. **"Well, Well what do we have here?"** The green monster had been watching the exchange between the young girl and her father. The young girl narrowed her eyes at the monster. Inside she was shaking with fear. This thing was going to kill her sure enough. She started shaking getting into a fighting stance. **"Oh, sassy aren't we?"** Videl growled turning around towards the monster. **"Get away from me!"** She growled getting into another fighting stance.

The monster known as Cell reached out to the young girl. Videl immediately smacked his hand away, making Cell growl. **"You useless human!" "How dare you reject me!"** Videl grunted in surprise from the monster. **"Hey, Cell why don't you pick on someone your own size!"** Gohan called. Cell Chuckled shaking his head at the young boy. Videl started to back away as quickly as she could but ended up tripping over a rock walking backward. Cell turned to her walking towards her. SHe scurried backward trying to hurry away from the monster. Cell grabbed her ankle pulling her back towards him. **"Come here kitten I want to play!"** Cell said darkly. Videl gulped struggling against his grip. Cell paused for a second let his miny cells pop out of his body. Videl screamed terrified even more of this alien. **"Kill them if you please my children!"** He said pointing to the Z-FIghters. Videl's eyes widened. Cell turned back to her smiling. **"Now where were me, young girl?"** Cell pulled the girls face closer to his face. "What a beautiful face! Such a waste." Videl closed her eyes hoping this was just a dream. SHe opened her eyes again. **"Please...spare me?** **My father is the one who fought you I have no feeling to let such a powerful alien die."** Videl closed her eyes hoping he would spare her life. She was terrified. She had lost her mother and her father wasn't around much anymore, only to see her spar with his Gym members. Suddenly her father threw something towards the Z-Fighters. To the teen boy who hair was blonde. **"Delivery boy"** she whispered. Cells face change grabbing her by the throat carrying her closer to the group of fighters. The group was still fighting his little cell men. When Videl caught the sight of how banged up they were she began to worry. She looked towards the blonde haired teen he was staring at the head of an android which was talking to him. Cell walked over carrying her with him still by the throat and smashed the head of Android 16. Gohan's eyes snapped when this happened. He started to shake and yell. Her eyes widen as there was a bigger golden aura to him. Cell chuckled. **"Finally you snap little man!"** Cell looked at the girl in his hand and chuckled. **"What a shame!"**

He began to form a ball of energy. He began to bring it to her face. **"Bye Bye kitten!"** She started to squirm and tears rolled down her cheeks. She tried to look at the boo who hair was blonde. At least she caught a wonderful glimpse before she died. As Cell was about to press the ball of energy to her face the monster was kicked sending him flying away his grasp broke in her throat. She was on the ground choking. She couldn't breath and her vision had gone into a blur. Her vision fading in and out she felt lifted up. Her head falling back onto the person's arm. She looked up catching a glimpse of blonde hair before passing out.


	3. Mess UP

I have 2 accounts. I read this one and write on wonder123456. This book is on wonder123456 and will be continued on that profile. Sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
